Gale's Turn
by Divergentstar85
Summary: Gale volunteered just like Katniss with the same motive, love. She doesn't realize until it is too late and Gale is on the edge of death. Not only is Gale entranced with her, but Cato. Enough to invite her to his bed and be a Career. Along with the usual, death, there are affairs, backstabbers, love in the rarest couples, but who will be the last couple standing or the lone victor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, so if I do something wrong, or forget something. Just tell me and I will try to fix it.**

Katniss's POV

I feel the bed sag beside me. I search for Prim's hand, only to find a hand two times her hand size. The person squeezes my hand back.

"Wake up, Kat."

I know that voice…I remember hearing him scream, or at least I think it was him. But how is Dad alive, he is dead…right?

I gasp, sucking in air while I sit up.

It was just a dream, like always.

I let a single tear slip down my face. Prim must have slept with mother. I guess it is only natural, it is the day of the reaping.

I sit up and look at mother and Prim. They look so peaceful. There are moments like these I wish I was just a normal teenage girl, with a normal family, in a world without hunger and the games.

I better get up if I want Prim to eat anything.

I pull on my trousers, a shirt, and my hunting boots. My dad's hunting jacket is the last thing I need, before I leave.

I live in the Seam, the poor part of district 12, in the poor part of Panem. You bet it right, I'm broke.

I listen for the hum of the electric fence. Which is non-existent, which it normally is. Peacekeepers have to keep people in and wild animals out. It doesn't really work, because Gale and I go into the woods every other day.

I go to the tree where my bow is hidden. It is my most treasured item, since my dad made it. So, it is kind of a big thing. Once, I get my bow and quiver of handmade arrows. Go into the woods. Where the only person I can be myself with, is. Where Gale is…

"Dammit Gale! It's been almost an hour!"

Our rock is empty so I just look for game to catch. Remembering when Gale and I first met is like a love story, but the best friends stay best friends.

We met once but didn't talk to each other. It was when, our dads died in the _accident, _and we got an award. We didn't really talk much after the awarding. Until, we finally did.

I was selling some of Prim's baby clothes and blankets in the Hob. Not a place you would find an 11 year old girl. It was raining and nobody bought anything. I tripped on some trash and the baby clothes went into a mud puddle. I wanted to just sink in the puddle myself, but I couldn't just leave Prim with mother.

They will just put her in child services, which isn't heaven.

So, I made my way to the bakery. The husband is nice he always buys squirrels from me, now. When his bitch of a wife isn't there. I noticed that there trash can was open, so I decided to take a peek. When I got caught. I knocked over the trash bin trying to get away but I had no strength. After, a while yelling started from inside.

"What is wrong with you!? You burned the bread! Feed it to the pigs we can't sell that, idiot!" Mrs. Mellark screams at him while hitting him in the head. The boy goes outside and breaks off a half of the first bread, and throws it to the pigs. He turns toward me and throws the rest of the bread my way.

It was around then when I started hunting, providing for my family. I didn't catch anything that day, until I came across a trap, with a rabbit caught in it. My fingers just grazed over the handiwork of the trap.

"You know stealing is punishable by death?"

I stopped right before my fingers touched the rabbit, and slowly turned around.

It wasn't a peacekeeper only a teenage boy who looked, very scrawny.

Since, then we ran into each other more often. Then, we evolved into friends. I smile at the memories, when I notice a deer.

It is a clean shot when…

"Look what I caught!"

I missed it. Dinner is gone.

"Really, Gale, I almost had it too?"

I look up and he has a piece bread with an arrow through it.

"What would you do with it anyway?"

I think about and come up empty-handed. We exchange the bread that he got with some berries I found on the way, along with the cheese that Prims' goat made.

We talk about everything avoiding the Capitol and the reaping. After, a long time of silence he speaks.

"We could do it you know."

"Do what…"

"Get married, me and you. I mean me and you, together as one."

I look at him to see if he is serious or not. He can't be. Just to throw our friendship away like that.

"Chill, Catnip, I was just joking. Let's just get this over with and have our big celebration. Okay?"

For some reason, it hurts inside when he said he was joking. I know that even if he did get a wife he wouldn't forget me. So, why am I feeling this way?

*Time Skip*

By the time I make it back home. Prim is already dressed and ready to go.

"Mom has your clothes laid out for you on the bed. The tub has water in it."

"Ok, tuck in your tail, little duck." I ruffle her hair, and tuck it in for her.

As Prim said clothes are laid out for me. I take off my hunting clothes, undo my braid. And, slip into the tub. The tub is cold now, not that I would have warm water over Prim. It could have been warmer.

I wash off quickly, then dry myself off. Once, my clothes are on mother steps into the room.

"They were mine. When I was younger, since it your old enough I thought you should wear it."

She is about to close the door, when I finally speak up.

"Mom, thanks for coming back, for us."

She looks as if just said I hate her. Well, in a way I did.

"Anything, for you girls."

I finally finish braiding my hair.

Mother, Prim, and I walk to the Reaping in silence. Until, me and Prim have go to our age groups. Prim starts to freak out. I try to calm her down.

"Prim, it'll be over soon we just…wait."

Prim hugs me before going with the other twelve year old girls, in the front. I head to the back with the other 16 year olds.

The ceremony begins with the video of the revolution and bombing of District 13, as always. Instead of watching it I search for Gale, which isn't hard since he was already staring at me.

We just make faces, during the video.

After, forever Effie Trinket, District 12's escort is about to read the names.

"Okay, ladies first."

She twirls her hand in the ladies' bowl, she gets one slip. I just hope it isn't Prim or me.

"For the ladies, Primrose Everdeen!"

My world is gone. My brain doesn't think, just my voice. As Prim moves quietly to the stage. I try to get to Prim quickly and protect her from this, world.

"No! No, Prim! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" I say more firmly. Prim is screaming, but it isn't her decision.

Gale pulls Prim off of me.

"Wow, what a surprise. Now, I do believe that you are District 12's first tribute…What is your name, dear?"

How sick and twisted is she? To be happy about a volunteer.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister?"

"I guess you'll have to give me your buttons, then."

Then, our drunk mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, gets up from his seat.

"I like her, she's feisty."

Then passes out, in front of all Panem.

"Okay, time for the men."

Effie does the same thing she did for the girls, for the boys.

"For men…Peeta Mellark. Come on up."

I see him, then remember him, the boy with the bread. He doesn't get far before Gale volunteers.


	2. Visitors

**A/N I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES all rights go to Suzanne Collins. I just own my creativity.**

Chapter 2:

Visitors

Katniss POV

No, no. This can't be happening, this-this isn't happening. How is Prim going to get food now? Who is going to take care of the Hawthorne?

He is so stupid, we are just friends. It now is going to be harder, to just die in the games. But, I at least have to try for Prim.

"Come on dear, step on up." Effie must be having the time of her life. I mean this is the first time District 12 has ever shown this much life. I wonder how many of her Capitalists friends she is going to brag to.

He is burning the side of my face with his stare. Well, he can stare all he wants. He abandoned my family. For, what reason? I don't know, I'm not even sure he is sane right now. His eyes are filled with a compassion that I've never seen before.

"And what is your name, may I ask?"

He finally looks away from me and to Effie.

"Gale Hawthorne, volunteering for a friend."

This time he looks at Prim, not me.

"Oh, so it isn't out of love, or a crush…You two share a bond. A one-sided bond, on your side Mr. Hawthorne. Those really are the worst."

After, a long break Gale clears his throat and answers, "No, of course not."

"How sad, anyways, back to the games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Effie ushers us inside the Justice Building. As soon as I'm inside I take in the view. Red velvet couches, that have so much quality it is unbelievable. I sit and wait for my first visitor, hopefully we get more than three minutes.

A peacekeeper walks in first, then walks in mother and Prim. Prim immediately jumps into my arms crying.

"Why Katniss? Why did you do it? It would have been better if it was me. Gale would have gone with me. You could've took care of mother. It would only be a small loss. Nobody cares for me, not Rory or Gale. Just you Katniss, just you."

"Prim don't think like that, Rory likes you a lot. Anyways, since Gale abandoned you and mom, get milk from Lady and sell some at the Hob. Greasy Sue might give you free soup. We took Rory hunting a few times, so help him out. Don't take any tesserae, and I love you little duck."

I give her a last squeeze and turn to mother, "Listen, you can't give up on her now. I won't be there. Please, stay strong this time."

The Peacekeepers come in, but I won't let go of Prim.

"Katniss, please try. Come back to me. Don't leave me, I lo-"

"No, she didn't even get to say good bye. I have to say goodbye. I have to."

No more tears, you can't be seen anymore weak. You have to stay strong for Prim. That is a must.

My next visitor is Madge, yeah we are the same age, and we exchange food. But we aren't that close of friends. She just places a pin in my hand then quickly runs out mumbling.

"Hopefully, it will bring luck this time."

It is the same pin that she was wearing this morning, when me and Gale gave her strawberries. Why would she give me this? It must be my District token, I guess.

Next, comes Mr. Mellark he has this box filled with cookies. I never had one before. Living in the Seam, to make a luxury like this is impossible.

"I loved your mother, I-I still do but she choose your dad. I guess there is something irrestiable about you Everdeen ladies, because even my son Peeta is in love with you. Ever since he saw you in kindergarten, with your father. I just had to tell you, even though it is clear you and that young fellow who volunteered share something, innocent like. I want you to have this cookie, and don't worry about your family, I will care for them. Just win the games, everybody is betting on you."

With that said, he hands me a cookie and walks out right on time. Why would he tell me all of that, it isn't like I love Gale in that kind of way. I don't even know his son like that, and he springs this love fantasy at me.

This time the guard stays and takes me onto the train. I wait for Effie to come on, Haymitch is probably still passed out.

Gale's POV

Katniss knows how to hold a grudge. I wish she would let me explain, I did do this for her. Not, just because I wanted to for her.

My mom comes in first. Without the kids. This is going to be serious.

"Gale, look at me."

I look at her, but not her face. I know what she wants to know, but she just can't know.

"Gale, look in my eyes and tell me that this your way of telling Katniss you love her? You don't even know if she loves you back. Now who is going to care for us? You know nobody gives a damn about us, except us. Rory is two years younger than you, when you took on the role as "man of the house." He is just a boy."

"And, I was just a boy too. It didn't matter, and you didn't even work until a year after I started hunting. Then you quit your job and made me do the work. Rory might actually have a chance, if you started being a real mother."

She looks at me in disbelief, I understand why. I took a situation I made my self and turned it into her mistake. When I was the one who volunteered.

"If that is how you feel Gale, then fine I will do my part. Just know you will not be forgotten. If you feel so strongly about Katniss, then go on to your death."

It is my turn to be shocked, my own mom doesn't even believe I can win the Games. Or, does she mean Katniss is my death.

I put aside my worries once the kids come in.

Posy asks me why I did it.

"To protect Catnip, of course."

Rory buts in and asks his own question, "But Katniss can take of herself. Who is going to take care of us?"

"You, Rory. You know how to hunt, take Vick with you. You will do better that way, only trade with people I trade with at the Hob. Don't take any tesserae."

Vick speaks up, "But you will be back right, you will at least try, for us?"

"I will try. I love you all be careful, and don't get caught hunting."

We all do a group hug, I ruffle the boys' hair, and lean in to kiss Posy's head. But she is snatched away from me. I am only left with one of her bows that is made of blue string. This is my District token I won't have anything else.

Madge comes in next. She slowly walks in front of me, then stops about an inch away.

"Okay, if there is any chance that this could happen, when you win. I want to give you something to look forward to."

She comes closer as I scoot back. Yeah, this has happened before just not with her. I am popular with the girls, but I only do stuff with other girls after arguments with Katniss. I don't do it for fun.

She finally closes the gap and kisses me. I push her without hurting her badly. It didn't feel right.

"Madge, you're a sweet girl I would only hurt you."

Trying to let her down easy, but she is crazy.

"But, Gale I am stronger than you think I am. I will get rid of Katniss if she is bothering our relationship."

"No, do not lay a single finger on Katniss. And noting you say will change my mind. I don't like you, now leave."

Now, what am I supposed to do? I have a girl who thinks we have a relationship, my mom wants me to die, and Katniss hates me. How did I get in this mess?

Madge finally leaves, and I am rushed into the train where I find Katniss. She looks at me, then walks towards me and whispers in my ear.

"You are an idiot, Gale. I can't wait to get back to District 12 to marry Peeta."


	3. Chapter 3: Once I Get Back

**Okay, I'm going to change how I start this story. Instead of doing a regular Author's Note at the bottom, I'm going to do a review answering at the top. And, a normal Author's Note at the bottom. Also, I'm going to write the guest's review then answer it. **

**Reviews: **

_**Gale Lover- **_**Thank you for your support of this pairing. With this also being my first THG story. **

**Katbow- Again thank you for your support and wishing that this story will be good. Hopefully, with some reminding I will update maybe every three to two days. **

_**Guest- Poor representation of Madge. **_**Whoever wrote this could you tell me exactly how I wronged Madge. So, that I can fix it because as I said before, I'm new with THG stories. **

**Now, for the real story… **

**Disclaimer- I do not own THG but I do own this story and my ideas, so yeah. **

…

Once I Get Back

Katniss's POV

After, dinner I locked myself into my room ignoring Effie. Who is telling me to grow up and be more mature, like a lady. Doesn't have anything better to do like…catch up on the latest gossip of the Capitol. She is the last person I want to talk to about anything.

Haymitch may be an old drunkard but he is the only person who can me survive these games. Well, help me let Gale survive, I may be mad him but his family needs him more than mine does. I will fight for his survival to me I'm already dead.

…

"Wake up! Up! Up! It is a big, big day!" Effie basically screeches through the train. I am already awake just not ready to face the day. To face Gale, to face the Games. This is the day we reach the Capitol and I'm scared.

I put on these black pants similar to my hunting pants and a red t-shirt. Clothes so comfortable but something that is a fortune in District 12. Not bothering with shoes of any kind I head out of my room for breakfast.

Unsurprisingly, everyone is already sitting down and eating. Haymitch says something first, "How nice of you to join us, sweetheart." I reply almost as sarcastic, "Well, they don't really give you a book on when breakfast is served. When you are reaped for the games. You should know that best since you won the Quarter Quell, right? And by the way I'm no one's sweetheart."

With that I sit down and get some unknown meat with bread rolls. Along with that brown stuff that makes you jumpy, Effie said it was coffee or something like that. I prefer hot chocolate but I can't find it. My dad, sometime after Prim was born bought us some on a cold winter night. It is one of the many things I am reminded by of him.

I look up to see Haymitch stabbing his meal. Effie butts into our argument, "Young lady that is not how you will address your mentor. Show some respect to your elders he has been through more than you think."

Gale as always needs to voice his opinion, "Yeah, he has to deal with you all the time."

"Not you too…the ones before you two were much more quiet and nicer too." Effie whispers then excuses herself to the Ladies'.

"Okay, enough with the comments. Haymitch how do we survive?" I ask hoping to have helpful input from him.

"Well, one don't die in the bloodbath and second don't die." He drunkenly chuckles.

Gale doesn't like his response any more than me. He stands up so abruptly his chair falls and the table shakes. Then, he begins his rant, "Do you think this is a game? We could die-she is sixteen, do you wish that upon her? Only one of 24 kids comes out alive and that is going to be her. So, tell me how to make sure she is the victor. Tell me how to help us survive that far. Please…she has a whole life ahead of her."

Haymitch takes a last sip of his drink then says what I need to hear. "I will help you if you don't give up on yourself."

Me and Gale both answer, "Deal."

…

We watched the Reapings re-cap analyzing our fellow tributes. So far, District 1 and District 2 are dangerous they all volunteered. Cato could probably take Gale down in seconds but with training Gale would be a force to reckon with. Glimmer just wants the fame, she is the "It Girl". Clove is probably an undercover assailant and Marvel is just Marvel not a lot of muscle…just lean. District 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10 aren't really anything special. District 5's female tribute I forget her name but I'm going to call her Foxface. Is someone we are going to watch out for. District 11's female tribute reminds me of Prim-at the age of 12. The male tribute is just huge and mean we might just avoid him completely. Or have District 11 as an ally.

Effie decides to make a re-appearance at this time. She looks pointedly at me, "We need to talk." She leads me out of the TV room into her own room. That is literally a burst of color, it is kind of neat but just everything has color.

"I truly believe you have a chance at winning but you have to get sponsors first. To do that you have to be desirable and innocence. This fire you have inside of you might save you or kill you. Use it correctly, now let us talk about your choice of clothing. Ugh, disastrous."

Effie has two sides to her, she does care about us she just can't do anything. So, she helps us in ways that will actually work. I always thought she wanted all of us to get another victor. Wow we all judged her wrong.

…

Effie and I finally agreed on a jumpsuit that is black and has red on the sides. We meet Gale and Haymitch as soon as the doors of the train open. This is the Capitol.

The people are scary and look like they come from another world. Tinted skin, wigs of all colors and types, and make-up cover the citizens of the Capitol. I remember what Effie said so I hide my disgust and wave. Not wanting to leave Gale looking lost I do the most unexpected thing. I kiss his cheek and link our arms together.

"Just go along with it. We need to survive and to do that we need sponsors. This is our way out." I whisper in his ear.

They went wild when Gale went along with the act by kissing me on the lips. I know about him and the slag heap and now I know why all the girls talk about him.

From there we walked to building where our stylists would be.

**A/N Okay, I didn't to put this in the top section it needs to be cleared up by itself. About the adoption notice, I'm not going to that again. School and sports was already enough to balance itself. And this story was new so I just thought why not throw this story away. Now, I realize it still has room to grow before I can decide to give it away. **

**That is enough of that topic but how about that long chapter. I know it might be shorter than some other people but for me it is an accomplishment. Don't forget to R&amp;R that is very important.**

**Bye, Bells**


	4. Chapter 4: My Fake Lover

**Reviews:**

_**SibunaMockingjay: **_**I'm so glad you like the story. And even being used in the same sentence with Suzanne Collins, is amazing. I'm only thirteen and this is just a way to get away for a while. So, it really means a lot to me when you said that.**

_**Guest- 0**_

_**)**_

_**0**_

_**My face right now: **_**I am really slow so I don't understand your review, sorry.**

_**Itz-yocelin2000: **_**Thank you I try to make my writing my own. And, I was really hoping to capture Gale's anger perfectly and apparently I did. **

**This is going to be my last disclaimer.**

**I do not own THG and I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins. **

My Fake Lover

Katniss

The crowd is still yelling after the ten minutes we've been walking the _long _carpet. How this doesn't hurt their throats', is what surprises me the least. Their tinted skin, wigs, and make-up is like art gone wrong. Nowhere near a masterpiece in my eyes.

Over the years I have noticed that Gale and I's relationship has changed. We became really close but it always felt like something was in between us. I will admit that when I first met him I had a schoolgirl crush. But, I came back to reality and realized there are better looking girls. Not to mention the girls he meets at the slag heap. Who are contempt with their selves and can make him happy in ways I can't.

I am still mad at him but I have to keep up the act. Me laughing with him and pecks here and there. And to make sure they don't forget about us…

I go up to a girl who looks Prim in a wheelchair and give her a hug. Gale follows my lead when he finds a Rory look-a-like and they make a "Bro" handshake. With that part complete we enter the building.

And I must say even though I am being sent off to be killed. This is like heaven but something says it is just an illusion to cover up the murder that has happened.

We wait for our stylists in silence for a minute.

"Will you forgive me?" Gale asks looking into my eyes.

"I'm not sure Gale. You left my family to fend for themselves and yours too. I don't know what to think, but I will make sure you get home to your family." I look back at him, promising his return to District 12.

"Katniss, don't say that again…ever. We will make it to the end and when the time comes you will go home. I did this for you…you just make me…soo crazy. Katniss understand this I-"

An entourage of Capitolites rip us apart from each other before he can finish.

…

My group is Scylla who is green with a snake print, Catastrophe who is a light gray and has used way too much Botox, and Princess whose make-up is plastered on her entire body.

I consider they are the Devil's minions when they strip me naked and hose me down. I thought that was bad until they strapped me and the bed and waxed every single hair known on my body. It still got worse when they thought my was not and I quote, "On fleek". Whatever that means?

Know that they finished bringing me to Beauty 1, I am rubbed with a lotion that makes my skin glow. They walk out saying "I'll love Cinna" I guess he is my stylist.

He walks in with a robe which I tie quickly and tightly.

"Hi, I'm Cinna. This is my first year as a stylist in the Hunger Games and I plan to make sure District 12 is remembered."

Cinna is the most natural Capitolite I've seen yet except for the golden eyeliner. I can see myself trusting him with anything.

"Well, my partner and I would appreciate that as long as it isn't anything revealing or stupid." I tell him truthfully but filtered.

"I promise you it will be _special." _

…

Cinna didn't lie we look fierce. We have torches in our hands that are lit with an artificial fire. Gale is in a full black suit and I'm wearing a black dress. Cinna designed them to burn artificially so we will still have clothes.

"So, what do you think about lighting ourselves on fire?" Gale asks.

"To be honest…I am just happy I have clothes. And we have to keep up the act." I tell to him so we can get sponsors. He quickly whispers in my ear, "It isn't an act for me."

Effie, Haymitch, and our stylists usher us to the carriage and wish us off. Effie gushes about how handsome and beautiful we both are. Haymitch tells us to, "Smile big, wave high, and kiss often." Then starts to drunkenly laugh.

"Okay, you remember what to do right? Once, you go out hold the torches up and when they announce District 12. You will light each other on fire and it is completely safe you won't get hurt." Cinna tries to assure us.

A loud noise goes off and the mentors, stylists, and escorts all leave. Then, a robotic female voice talks, "Tributes, please enter your carriage. You have 15 seconds before the ceremony starts."

Gale holds my hand then gives a quick and chaste kiss. "For good luck." He tells me but I think he is finally realizing where his actions brought him.

When the doors open and District 1 is announced, I know it is game time. I put on my biggest smile and snuggle up to Gale whose other arm is wrapped around my waist.

It is almost our turn when I look out to the crowd and find Cinna who nods his head. Next thing I hear is, "District 12. Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen."

Gale turns to face me and almost instantly the torches are a few screams. He brings me closer and leans in this kiss lasts a little bit longer and has more meaning. Like we have the same mind we light each other on fire. The crowd roars and flowers are thrown our way. I break away but keep smiling we stole attention from District 1 and 2. Who are looking back and starring daggers at us. I try to ignore them and blow kisses to the crowd. Who are literally trying to jump the fence to catch them, Gale just waves and smiles.

To finish it off we hold hands and hold them up together. We are District 12 and we will not be forgotten.

**A/N I made it to 1100 words this may be the longest chapter so far. Gale almost said the L word and he isn't forgiven yet. And if I don't get five or more reviews I won't update. Also, the Games are coming up soon and if anybody is interested in co-writing that with me. PM me because I haven't wrote about that before and help would be nice.**

**For those that died in Charleston I might write a one-shot and it might turn into something more. If gets a lot of likes and reviews. Here is the summary of "The Light":**

**The light is what the new world calls overcoming race. Ever since The Great Difference, a lot has changed. Race is just a color now and it stayed just a color for two centuries. But now it is all ruined we are separated by color, size, and lifestyle. And I won't have it any more, there will be Light.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Sponsors

Chapter 5

**A/N I am going to switch characters in this chapter and do reviews at the bottom. Now, for what you've all been waiting for…**

My Sponsors

Cato

Who does twelve think they are? Stealing my sponsors and spotlight, they are just lowly District scum. Nothing to me but a pawn in **my **games. If they even think that they have a chance at my crown…they are in for a surprise.

"Clove. Leave District 12 for me. I want to have some fun with "Fire Girl" and get under the boy's skin. Nobody steals anything from us. Got it?"

"Whatever, Cato. Just don't make any mistakes. Got it?" She mocks me back.

The nerve of everybody thinking they can steal from me, mock me. Nobody does that to Cato and lives.

"Watch it Clove or I'll add you to my bloodbath list."  
I walk off leaving her fuming and not getting the last word. My mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, circle Clove trying to calm her down. It is funny how someone so small is every bit as deadly as me. I've watched her grow into her knives and bloodlust. It might've scared me once upon a time but the new Cato has no fears. Even, Clove has one for some guy she swooned over. That was before he was killed during training with his own weapon. Talk about pathetic.

Girls fall at my feet everywhere I go and that is how I plan on burning out the "Girl on Fire". Her boyfriend isn't even competition in looks, but I guess that is District 12 for you. The girl, Catnap I think stormed off to the elevator alone.

* * *

Looks like my chances are looking up.

"Room for one more or is your boyfriend coming?" I ask knowing it will make her mad. For a double-digit district scum, she is doing pretty well…a plus for me. I want to thank her stylist for putting her in a tight outfit, highlighting her curves. If we weren't in the Hunger Games, I would hit that. But, my manly desires can wait until I'm crowned victor.

"Since, you let yourself in anyway my opinion doesn't matter much anyway, does it? His name is Gale…what does it matter to you?" She questions barely above a whisper but has quite the tone of deadly mixed in.

"You would be surprised to know that your opinion matters very much to me, fire girl. What can I say you intrigue me? But that guy of yours is really nothing compared to me. So, at midnight come alone to the rooftop…if you want real fun?"

I leave her in the elevator to get off on my floor. That was fun and if she declines me her boyfriend is going to have a lesson of "Death by Cato."

The floor is nothing new if anything it is a downgrade of District 2. I wonder how Katniss is liking her penthouse, probably never seen marble floors, glass windows, and real gold. Why am I even wondering about her? What I need to do is focus on my game plan.

I change out of this ridiculous Roman outfit they put me in and take a quick shower. It is just like home only no nagging of siblings or degrading from parents. Just me and my thoughts.

* * *

After, my shower I do my nightly work-out minus the laps around the District. One thousand push-ups with claps, 300 crunches, 50 pull-ups, and 75 jump squats. I know it is just child's play, but I don't want to get too worked up before training tomorrow.

There is laughing and a high, screeching voice. Ugh, they brought District 1 to dinner. Sprinkle or Sparkle is too clingy and downright annoying. Marvel is just a wannabe, if he thinks that he has an equal chance…he should just drop out of the alliance. But, they will do well enough in the bloodbath.

"Cato! Come on and greet our guests and be nice this time!" My escort, Rochella Glam, screeches.

Putting on my usual arrogant smirk, I greet my fellow tributes. "Glimmer, join me for a nightcap?" I ask already knowing her answer.

"A nightcap? Isn't that like…for old people, because if so I'm gonna pass." How is one girl so stupid, doesn't she have half a brain?

Marvel answers for her even though he likes her. "No, Glimmer, he is asking for sex."

"Well in that case, yes." Glimmer shrieks bursting my eardrums.

"Okay, kids eat up we have training tomorrow. We want you to be well prepared, and we need the attention off 12 and on the Careers." Brutus instructs us like babies.

Talking about killing the other tributes is pleasing, but my plan must be known. I am in no way attracted "Fire Girl".

"Well, you all would be pleased to know I set up meeting with 'Fire Girl'. Not for whatever reason you are thinking, but I want to get up close and personal to her. Then, rip her apart slowly, bit by bit, limb by limb, and her soul broken. To do that we need to make her believe we need her…want her. Accept her into the fold, make her a career. And, I will make her think I love her. Plus, I get to toy with her boy toy."

I let it all out, to some it might seem cruel. They are just close-minded and do not appreciate honor and death. People like Clove and I we accept death, so we no longer fear it. Better to face your fears then leave them hanging around for someone else to use against you. Of course I get praise for my wonderful idea. I mean who else could up with something as devious? Probably not even Clove, I don't think she could appeal to "Fire Girl" as much as me.

Glimmer goes to use the restroom, key for me to head to "bed".

"It was nice to see you all but I want to have lots of rest for tomorrow. Night."

Glimmer is already waiting for me, clothes on the floor. Like, a lion catching his prey, I pounce. Avoiding her lips I start with her neck, leaving hickeys here and there. What happens after that is a blur of moans, bruises, and scratches.

* * *

I wake sticky and entangled with a female. Did I sleep with "Fire Girl"? I don't remember talking to her. False alarm just Glimmer, wow she is talented. Oh shit my plan is already crumbling. I have to take a shower and change.

The clock on my nightstand flashes 12:10. I am late, Cato Alexander is never late. Running into the shower with my clothes still on. Blazing the temperature to boiling I burn the musk off.

Putting on joggers and a muscle top, I hit the elevator buttons lightning fast. Almost running into to Katniss who was just leaving the roof.

"Whoa, not so soon. The Cato train has just arrived and it was only a few minutes. I know my services are needed everywhere but they aren't just for you."

"Listen, _Cato,_ I just came to tell you that I have someone that I care about. Someone who actually envies kids who go into these games and their deaths. Not for their own entertainment. Just leave me alone and I won't kill you first thing."

I am going to kill the boyfriend, he just makes everything harder. But I do enjoy a challenge. As if someone of her type could kill me, she has too much compassion.

Surprising even me I kiss her on the lips, she tries to pull back. I just grab her waist and squeeze her into me. Kissing harder than I ever had before. I can't actually like her, she is my enemy.

Breaking the kiss and getting my breath back. I look into her grey that are dancing orbs of wildfire, not to be dimmed by anyone.

"There is _soo _much you don't know about me, Katniss." I leave her again heading towards the elevator feeling different about the "Girl on Fire".

**A/N Sorry it is so short I just wanted to update for you guys. And, don't worry this isn't a Kato story, it is something for me to use later on. If you want me to update quicker I will do 1000 word chapters every other day, or at least 3000 word chapters every week? Keep in mind I have two other stories that I have to update. **

**All types of reviews are welcome, especially hate. Which for some reason helps me and if I get 20 reviews, I will go back and add a sneak peek to the next few chapters. So... review quickly**

**Reviews:**

_**Floss1402: **_**It is really nice to see comments like that or any comment at all. **

_**Guest-Hahahaha so sorry, you're not slow, when I posted the review it changed. I can't even remember myself what it was supposed to be ;) **_**\- That is me all the time, I never remember anything that I'm supposed to.**

_**SibunaMockingjay: **_**Well, I'll try to update quicker and I am soo happy that there is a fellow teen on my story. Aren't we all excited for the games? If you have any ideas for the games tell me.**

**Bye, **

**Bells**


	6. No Ones' Prize

**A/N I am putting my other stories on hold until I get this one going. I know this is probably one of my fastest updates every, but I just had to write this. Even though we didn't get to 20 I will still continue on. **

**A guest who is always commenting and supporting me. Finally, decided to make a penname and asked if I could choose it. So… to that dependable guest out there if you want for a penname. In honor of the story-in advance I apologize if corny-**_** Galemines **_**or **_**Galelight. **_**I know both are so terribly bad but it is Gale. **

No Ones' Prize

Katniss

_Why? _ Why did he…kiss me? Is he trying to break Gale and I apart? Does he want to use my emotions against me so I can't kill him in the Games? Well whatever is endgame is it won't work with me. I am Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, I don't die out quickly.

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Gale somehow convinced District 4 to be allies with us. The male tribute, Caspian Brock, can make nets and traps, handy with a sword. Gale is one inch short of him, but Gale has more lean muscle to make up for the height.

Pearl Macken, the female tribute, fished a lot and went to the academy. Favoring to the trident like her mentor, Finnick. Nowhere near as deadly as him but could cause some damage.

Back at the dinner table Caspian is staring at me lustily and Gale is staring daggers in Caspian's back. We need the alliance so I know he won't do anything to damage it. Pearl is talking to Effie about the latest what-nots. Haymitch slurring drunken words to anyone listening. Finnick stands to make a toast.

"First, before I congratulate alliance I want to admire the beautiful, Girl on Fire. On her outstanding performance at the Tribute Parade. Now, this one goes out to the Underdogs!" Finnick praises us on.

Effie and Pearl squeal bursting the glass Finnick was holding. Girls are so over dramatic, not including me.

Haymitch chuckles, "The new and deprived Careers. Got a nice ring to it li-like fresh throw-up."

"Oh, Haymitch, no need to be such a downer. This is going to be all over the Capitol by morning just wait and you'll see." Effie promises.

The night calms down after that. Nothing important enough to mention. I went to bed early leaving the "party" behind. Just as I am about slip off there is a firm knock on my door.

"It is open." I tell whoever keep me from sleep.

"Catnip, you alright ever since you came back from the roof, you seemed unnerved?"

It is now or never I have to tell him before Cato does. I owe it to him to tell him that face to face.

"Gale, don't get mad but Cato jumped in the elevator with me and flirted…" I wait for his response but he is just silent wanting to know more. All the years we spent together I know he is building up his anger for a rant.

"On the elevator he told me to join him on the roof. I only did it to tell him back off b-but"

"But what Katniss" he growls low and steady.

"He kissed…I didn't kiss back it was really short."

"So, you wanted it to be longer?"

"No, Gale of course not he is a killing machine void of all emotions. And even if he did I don't want him."

"Who do you want then? Because it isn't me, I know you play off my feelings as brotherly…don't you-"

"No Ga-"

"Don't interrupt me. Katniss just admit this is all an act and you are going to go with him in the Games. I will still die for you, the old you that is."

His rant isn't as long as usual but it hurt. Especially, when he turned his back on me like I meant nothing. Gale is more to me than a brother, he knows that but chooses the easier path. To hate me and die for me, no matter what.

I won't let it happen not to us.

Throwing the blanket off, I jump on Gale and kiss him hard. To my surprise he kisses back just as hard but more needing. We mold into each other, not letting any air between us.

For my second kiss it feels amazing. Sparks are flying everywhere, electricity at every touch. Nothing could ruin this moment. Then it is cold, I feel empty without his lips touching me.

He pants, trying to get his breath back, "Catnip, you don't know how long I waited for that. It-it was perfect and everything I imagined it to be. But it is over we are in the Games. I can't think about the what-ifs, if we continue on to my death. I can't leave you like your mother. Face it is for the best."

He kisses me one last time on lips before leaving to his room. Now, Cato's offer is a blessing.

* * *

I reach level 2 and carefully follow his instructions; second door to the right. Navigating my way through the dark the best I could without making a mess. I find what I am looking for…

"Glad you could make it, Fire Girl. Did you break it gently to your boyfriend?"

"Cato, Cato how lowly you must think of me? I already told him the news we aren't together anymore. Nothing stands between us now."

"Good…because now you are mine, Kitty."

"Wouldn't want to be anyone else's. And, I think we left off somewhere…"

"…here." Cato points to his lap. Following along I sit down while kisses me. Moaning here and there but not meaning anything. I hate to have my innocence stolen from him but it is the only way.

He finishes hours later, I hope his mentors, escort, and Clove didn't hear us. I am already in a situation I don't like.

I get up from the bed but Cato grabs me roughly back into him. I try to mask my pain but he looks into my eyes and apologizes.

"Sorry…just stay with me for the night. I will make sure you return unharmed." He chuckles lightly to himself before turning serious.

"I will protect you from the Games and you will go home. I've already fallen for you it only makes sense to die for you too. I love you, Katniss. You don't have to say anything back _yet. _Just repeat after me: You are _my _Kitty and I am your Bear."

Great now three guys love me; one is in District 12, two are going into the games with me, two are ready to die for me, one hates me, and the other is a killing machine that is going to kill any threat to me. But I have to finish what I started.

"I am your Kitty and you are my Bear."

I kiss him a couple of times before finding a shirt of his to sleep in. He kisses me goodnight and we spoon into each other, except we don't mold. I don't feel on fire like when I'm with Gale. This is how I get him back.

* * *

Cato reluctantly let me go back to the penthouse just in time for breakfast. Where I have to tell Effie, Haymitch, and Gale I am joining the careers. Filling my plate considerably eating a little before I go down to the training center.

Haymitch tells us to stay away from our strengths, don't reveal too much. It is my time to shine now.

"Everyone I have an announcement last night Cato asked me to join the Careers. I accepted his offer."

Gale has steam blowing out his ears and his face isn't better. Rising up from his neck is red, blood red. Before he can do anything Haymitch spits out his drink.

"Sweetheart, you have District 4 there is no need to go with them. They are ruthless and merciful they will kill you in your sleep. So, whatever Cato promised forget it, it is all lies."

"My decision is already made and he promised me that he would give up his crown for me."

"When did he promise that, sweetheart?"

I mumble, "Last night when I visited him."

Haymitch just has to continue pressing on, "What happened last night?"

"Yeah, what happened last night, _Catnip_?"

"What does it matter to you anyway? You don't care about me. And you made it pretty damn clear when you rejected me."

My voice rising along with Gale. How dare they judge me like this? Shouldn't they be happy I have a greater chance of winning? Whatever I am done with them.

"It matters because I _was _willing to die for you! I rejected you so you would cope easier for my death! Now what the hell happened last night?!"

"I fucked Cato! Is that what you wanted to know?! Now I have to train with my new allies."

I leave the penthouse head to the training center. Pearl is waving for me to come to her. Ignoring her I walk towards the Careers who are laughing at their disbelieving faces.

"There you are Kitty, I was getting worried something happened to you."

"They just tried to make change my mind but it is set with you. Just a warning my partner might be a little pissed off."

"Why?"

"I told him we fucked and he has been in love with me for the longest. But I love you, Cato Bear."

Clove groans at his pet name and Glimmer starts crying because he is taken.

"Good and just in case I want you to work hand-to-hand combat. If we get separated but I doubt that'll happen."

The trainer is getting nervous because Gale still hasn't arrived and her job is on the line.

Only after a millennia does the elevator open and Gale walks out. He looks at the tributes searching for someone, then he finds him. Gale start running towards Cato.

"You bastard! You stole her virginity and soul! You stole her from me!"

Cato calmly pushes me behind him when Gale knocks him down. They start punching and kicking the other.

Gale gets in two punches before Cato flawlessly flips him over and penetrating Gale's face.

"Stop!" I yell at them before the peacekeepers come and separate them.

Cato pushes the peacekeepers off him and kisses me in front of Gale and all the other tributes.

**A/N That was really long and this is going to be a short Author's note. Thank you to those that reviewed, followed, and favorited. If you are a user I already responded to your reviews and that guest I responded in the first A/N. Don't worry the story is still Galeniss but with a twist. I will add a sneak peek if we get to 20 reviews, but since I am feeling nice here is one: **

"**I love him with all my heart even though one of us will have to die." **

**That is it**

**Bye, **

**Bells **


	7. Confessions

**A/N I am not going to be able to update in next two weeks. Because I will be in Virginia competing in AAU Track and Field Nationals, then making it into a vacation to New York. So, I will be updating a lot during this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG only my plot and additional features I add.**

_Previously… _

_"You bastard! You stole her virginity and soul! You stole her from me!"_

_Cato calmly pushes me behind him when Gale knocks him down. They start punching and kicking the other._

_Gale gets in two punches before Cato flawlessly flips him over and penetrating Gale's face._

_"Stop!" I yell at them before the peacekeepers come and separate them._

_Cato pushes the peacekeepers off him and kisses me in front of Gale and all the other tributes._

* * *

Chapter 7: Confessions

Katniss

My heart is telling me to quit the act and be with Gale. My brain is telling me to think it through, to make sure they don't go after him first. That by hurting him and sleeping with the enemy is the only way I can help him get home. Gale deserves to go home to his family. He will take care of Prim and mother. Just like we promised.

Atala, the main trainer, let us go an hour ago. We have two more hours, until lunch, then three more hours when we are released. Even though I am with the Careers I don't want to show my strengths with archery. Working on my knife throwing to almost perfection only missing every other target. Nothing close to Clove's aim but a far second.

* * *

I left lunch early to do some shooting in archery. Picking up silver bow that fits right in my hands. I get set.

_Breathe in._

_Draw back._

_Focus on target._

_Breathe out._

_Release._

The first one is slow hitting right in the heart. Rolling to one knee I shoot for the stomach and eye. Getting up quickly arrow already in place, just for the fun of it. I aim for the crouch.

When I hear a grunt and laughter. Reaching for an arrow and finding the quiver empty.

"Looking for these…Catnip?"  
"Don't sneak up on me like that Gale. What are you doing here? Cato is going to kill you."

"First off I don't give a fuck what that animal does. Only when it concerns you, and him taking advantage of you isn't cool. That is why I am here. Joining the Careers…sleeping with an animal that has no emotion. The only pastime he enjoys is killing. What happened to you? I thought you didn't want love, didn't care for sexual urges? Now you are some lovesick puppy for Cato? I don't know you anymore but I won't stop fighting for you. I loved you first. I loved you when I first met you even though you choose to push away my feelings as brotherly. I will always love you and all of Panem will know soon. Bye, Catnip"

He kisses me for a second but it is just in that second that I know I can't let him go. Not again, not after feeling complete with him. It might be the end of us in the Games but he is stronger than me. He will live on knowing I loved him more than a brother.

"Gale, I am only doing this for us!"

He will understand in the end.

Cato

"You sure about this, boy?" Haymitch asks for the 100th time.

"Like I said last time of course. It is the only way for her to survive the Games untouched."

"There might be some complications in your plan. First, Gale is in love with her too he might confess also. Second, Katniss doesn't do to well with confessions and publicity. Don't expect her to jump in your arms."

"I know, I know that is why I am going to put evidence of a test out in public. The Capitol would never let a teen mom go into the Games. It would cause an uproar."

"Listen, kid once this gets out Snow is going to be on you. He will make sure you die in that arena. Are you ready for that?"  
"To protect Katniss, I will give up my honor and life. Don't tell her I was here."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

* * *

**A/N Short but I have to make them short if I am going to update quicker. How about all of those confessions? The Girl on Fire melting the killing machine's heart at one glance. Gale is going to be in the dark for a while but all in good time will he make his comeback. **

**Before I do reviews I want to thank everyone for glancing at this story that has 2,057 views. Yay! **

**Reviews:**

_**Galemines- **_**I am happy that you love your new name on the other name I just totally blanked, I forget why I came up with "Galelight". Sorry I skipped the reaction to the kiss but you got a lot more info in Cato's POV than needed. **

_**SibunaMockingjay- **_**It is fine I was editing the story a little bit more than needed, so it might've been my fault. I know but that is why he needs a spark to melt him a little. (Not saying who is going to up with who. That is the reviewers' choice.) **

_**Guest: So stoked! Update soon! - **_**I always listen to my supporters so three days later a… update! It is going to get more interesting once we get to the interviews. **

**The first person to figure out the reference in the last line gets juicy deets. The sneak peek for 20 reviews still stands.**

**I realized I haven't been thanking my Beta, Under The Starry Night Sky. This story wouldn't be as great without you. **

**If you didn't read through the review answers then I'll just ask you now. PM or review who you want with Katniss. It is in your hands now.**

**Bye, **

**Bells**


	8. Scores

Chapter 8: Scores

**A/N Sorry about that walk-out but I'm back now with a new chapter. I can't thank some of the reviewers enough for their support. After the chapter I will respond to them. Let's get fun reading in before school!**

* * *

Katniss

All of this mess with Cato and Gale is messing up my real goal. To go my own way with Prim not seeing me as a monster, before I die. I can't rely on some boys to kill for me. It just isn't me. Starting this morning I will not divulge in the Capitol's fantasies.

* * *

"Katniss, you just can't ignore everyone."

…

"Let me in. Don't do this now. We have two more days before all hell breaks loose. Two more days. Two more peaceful days, alone."

…

"Fine, do what you want but I am not giving up on you, ever."

Cato wanted a few more intimate nights together, but that isn't me sleeping every night with a guy I just met. He may be trying to get some before everything is watched. But we need to focus on our scores and how to play the crowd.

Cato can be the big, bad brute that fell for the lonely scum.

Gale has a family depending on him, not to mention his cheating girlfriend.

Me, I have nothing sweet, intimidating, but Cinna's outfits and sleeping with all of the male tributes.

I need to get back on track starting with training scores.

"District 11, female."

The automatic robot voice calls out.

Rue, my little shadow, winks and smiles towards Gale and I. Lately, she only follows me when Cato isn't around. So really she only watches from afar. I wish she was in with the Careers. I could protect her then no one would hurt her.

It might be for the best I won't know her know her enough that it kills a part of me.

"_It is all an act. So, I can kill them in their sleep or something? Keep them away from you at least. I don't love him I love you, remember that."_

That is what I want to say…should say. Instead to keep my distance.

"Aim straight and rope them up good for me. Eh?"

"Whatever Katniss, I'm not your priority anymore. I have **my **family to worry about and Prim, hell even your mother would be disappointed to be related to you. I guess your dad died for nothing if this is how you really act."

"District 12, male."

He left before I could **really **hurt him. How dare Gale talk about my father like that? If he thinks I love him more than my father? He is already buried deep in the ground.

I throw a few chairs and plates around waiting for my turn. After 15 minutes I am finally called in.

"District 12, Katniss Everdeen."

Introducing myself to the game makers who could care less about coal.

Walking to the archery station I grab a bow fit for my size. It is tighter than the one I used in training. It will do though.

Aiming for the farthest target on the course I shoot, missing the target all together. They laugh and go back to their useless conversations and drinks. Some are passed out drunk, others trying to stay on their feet.

The big finale for both us is when the pig comes out. Nicely roasted with a juicy, red apple in its mouth. I shoot it above the head game makers' head. Bowing I say,

"Thank you for your time, this opportunity, and your consideration.

Hitting the button that will take me to level 2 and Cato. The doors open instead of him it is his mentors and District 1's mentors. Not him.

"If you are looking for Cato check his room. He and Glimmer must've gotten caught up."

Brutus, the male one and baldy, humors himself and the others with his sentence. Enobaria throws her head back barring her fangs laughing. Cashmere giggles and is patting her brother's back. Who is letting out a deep chest chuckle.

Growling I head for his room only to see him in a towel fresh out of the shower.

"What is all that out there? They never laugh."

"They said Glimmer was in here with you."

Even Cato laughs at me what it is with killing machines finding funny with my worry.

"Glad to know you still care. After this morning I was worried I lost my touch."

"Who would stay away from you, Cato Bear?" I reply sarcastically.

"Okay, okay what did you come up here for?"

He asks moving closer to hug me.

"Leave Gale for me. I want to make him pay for using me and pretending to care. He called me a slut and told me I was disrespecting my father's memory by loving you."

"Katniss, look at me."

Picking up my head from on his chest I look into his icy blue eyes. I realize I have come to care for him. Not enough to love but just enough to pity him and not be able to kill him when it comes to it.

"I will not promise you to bear the burden of killing him and taking him away from his family. I will do it for you no one would know. He will die slowly and painfully. If anybody hurts you I will make sure they die, agonizingly. I love you too. If you want you can stay here for the night and watch the scores with us?"

"Sure."

We make-out in the privacy of Cato's room. And of course we waited till he put on some clothes. No, I didn't watch either thank you dirty-minded people. Okay, I might've took a few glances at his back though.

They sent Glimmer of all people to tell us that they were about to start.

The mentors, stylists, and escorts are squeezed into the dining room. Cato and I are on the loveseat. Glimmer on a lone sofa and Clove and Marvel on the couch.

Caesar Flickerman is finishing up an interview with some rich Capitolite. He explains the scoring process like it is new knowledge.

Marvel's face is the first to pop up with 9. There was cheer from his team and a squeal of approval from Glitter. Glitter got an 8 and a half. I stayed silent while Cashmere berated her for such a low score and not trying hard enough. Clove unsurprisingly got a 10 whoops and shouts sound.

It is now Cato's turn. His cocky smirk pops on the screen with an 11. He picks me up in a tight embrace, not letting me breathe or touch the ground.

Around us is a blur of noise and colors.

They party so loud and wild after their scores that I miss Pearl's and Caspian's score's along with anyone before District 12. They quiet down a little to see Gale's score, 10.

The party is over then.

"How did he get that?"

"He isn't Career material"

"We already have one lowly scum in our alliance."

Is just a few of the things they say about him, _us_.

"Shut up all of you Katniss is in the alliance that is that! And leave Gale for me, no one touches him!"

Cato shut them up just in time.

"Last but not least, the Girl on Fire with a…wait that can't be right you say? Well believe it. With the highest score in Games history, wait for it…12!"

Utter silence fills the room creeping into their gaping mouths. Eyes falling out of their sockets in disbelief. It is too much.

"Close your mouths you might catch flies."

I leave and head to where I belong the penthouse.

* * *

**A/N I know I keep promising long ones but I'll just get bored with doing long ones and the story would end quicker. So, sorry no more promises from now on. If you want me to write a sequel tell me so I can start planning? Also, if you want me to do a request story just pm me what and I will do what I can with it. After I finish this.**

**Reviews: **

_**Galemines: **_**You don't have to make it up to me. Some people aren't able to read it every time I update. You reviewing as much as you do is fine enough.**

_**Guest- Great chapter, one question though, is Cato bluffing with the teen mom thing or is it actually true: **_**What type of writer would I be if I just gave up all my secrets. All of that will be revealed next chapter or so.**

_**SibunaMockingjay: **_**Welcome and it is nothing new to have no reviewers just I feed off reviews. They might be silent and shy but their input would be appreciated. Thank you it is inspires me that people love this story. Who doesn't love Sam Smith? I have 2,717 views atm.**

**I got above 20 reviews. Only one more but the more the merrier, right?**

**Bye,**

**Bells**


	9. Pearl

CHAPTER 9

Katniss's POV

I hear my former alliance-mates congratulating each other. A little celebration wouldn't kill anyone before the games.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wrong. So. So. Wrong. Remember Pearl, well Miss. Pearly isn't so sweet with a drink. Ok, she wasn't wasted but for her to go off at me an-and just mess with Gale. Is enough to put her on my Games List. Hell I didn't even have a death wish list until tonight.

…

"_I'm ba-" Everyone had a drink in hand-except Cinna- and they weren't cheering because of scores. No. Pearl was kissing Gale and he was kissing back and not being that modest._

_They didn't even break up when I called for them. Only when they needed air did Pearl acknowledge me._

"_Nice of you to join us Katniss. Were we not enough for your standards? Did you have to break Gale's heart over and over, after he has chased after you since your first meeting? You know I don't even know why you are still here? Do I need to say what was in between the lines, 'WE. DON'T. NEED. YOU.' Girl on Fire."_

…

I sprinted to my room to ignore their pleading stares-why leave us? For now I won't answer their questions. I will just keep going on. Not hurting my old alliance by being _near _them. Not disappointing my new one by missing the standards.

But it seems I have failed both tasks, you can't please two groups that have different morals.

**A/N I hate excuses, you hate excuses so let's not go over it. I figure it is easiest for me to do snippets like this the next one will be in an hour. That is my schedule for fall after school, sports, and homework. I will do two snippets in an hour of one another. This is for my reviewers who keep supporting this story after all my disappearances stick by the story. Thank you. And if you have any suggestions please tell me. Also, if you are mad at me for my disappearances leave a long comment for everyone to see.**


	10. Chapter 10: Interviews

Chapter 10: Interviews

Katniss' POV

The interviews are tonight, we are supposed to learn from our mentors and escorts. Haymitch and Effie aren't exactly in the mood to deal with me. Lucky for them I'm still cleaning out the aftertaste of last night.

* * *

Cato must've had to get something off his mind because dummies weren't shown any mercy.

"Cato. Calm down and tell me what happened."

He starts shaking his head and muttering incoherent words.

"Cato! What the hell happened?"  
"You wouldn't understand. From the moment you saw me I was help to save Gale in the end. Right? Answer me Katniss!"

How did he figure it out-no he couldn't have figure it out? If I tell him now I would be dead before I step foot in the arena. No, he would drag my death out right after he tortured and killed Gale before my eyes. That isn't happening if I can do something about it.

"No, h-how can you think that? The Gale I knew back in 12 is gone and he has already moved on anyway… Pearl. So no that isn't my plan. My plan is to live my last days with you."

"Don't say that. Ever again."

"Say what again?"

"Your 'last days' you're not dying in the games **I will** protect you. Just try to remember me before the games. My switch, the one that turns me from human to savage. If it gets stuck in place don't try to switch off, please?"

Now I'm not sure if I can place my life in his hands with his switch off. Reasonable Gale is the best choice for everything except the toll killing would have on him.

"I won't try anything?"

* * *

"Sweetheart, where were you? I almost got worried. Now we have work to do."

"Now we have to find an angle for you."

_Innocence _

I'm not that innocent Haymitch and I both know that.

_Sexy_

I can't be flirtatious and tempting and Haymitch laughed immediately at that one.

_Intimidating_

This could work but then I'd be up against Clove in that department.

So really nothing worked in the end we just went with secretive and joking about you beating the Careers while they trained for this moment. Haymitch was confident so I had to be too.

In the hallway as me Gale switched teachers he coughed and kept walking.

"Hey. Wait, Gale. What the fuck was that? You volunteer for me to save me as you said, you risk both of our families and you can't even say hi? Look at me! Don't treat me like this, d-don't push me away. The more you push the more I get pulled to him."

"No, no Katniss you don't get to say that you played me saying you would die for me. All you're doing is fucking Cato and then getting mad when I kissed Pearl. _A kiss. _And before any of this you didn't care about the slag heap girls. You didn't care about me.

I don't want to be in your web of false hope. I would ask you to choose but you already choose him. Just let me grieve the Katniss I fell in love with."

I want to convince him none of that is true but he is right. I never I admitted my feelings before and I am sleeping with a Career. Damn I need help.

* * *

"No, no your steps are all lopsided. Proper you must be proper. Back straight, feet pointed ahead, head raised, eyebrows lifted, and arch your back the slightest. We want to highlight _every single thing._ Again."

Effie's session was worse than anything I've ever experienced. It felt I died then came back and repeated the cycle over and over again. And better have paid off or it won't be pretty for anyone near me.

Now I get to be Cinna's doll for two hours. With Cinna in it, it makes up for the torture of Effie and Haymitch.

The dress is beautiful instead of just a black dress. It has an ombre effect that goes from black to lavender (at least that is what Cinna said). The material has sparkle to it that reflects the light. I don't fully know why but it is long-sleeved and forms a triangle over the back of my hand. All I'm saying is it is beautiful. I walk out and Gale is already finished and waiting on me so we can get into the car that takes us to where the interviews are being held.

"You look nice enough."

"I'm pretty sure Cato wouldn't like that."

Gale clenches and freezes at his name but remains silent for a minute.

"Good thing I don't give a flying shit about Cato then."

I leave at that and just sit in the love/hate atmosphere. 1 minute. 5 minutes. 10 minutes go by without him acknowledging my presence. I know I have to keep my distance but I can't let him move on without a sign.

I rest my hand over his and clutch onto him like Prim's life depends on it. Gale soften a little and takes a glance at me. And that one glance is enough to understand he knows.

* * *

Caesar Flickerman Hunger Games host is always on time, never late and always a different color. This years' color is blue from head to toe. He also never misses a beat so when I say and listen closely you know what let's just rewind.

_It is Cato's turn now we didn't have a chance to talk before because we were the last ones to arrive. I don't know what we would talk about just for the cameras, I guess._

"_Capitol please welcome…from District 2…Cato Alexander!"_

_Caesar really loves suspense and drama all the intros before Cato didn't start the same or had different pronunciation. _

Now here is where it gets really interesting.

"_So, Cato is there anyone at home waiting for you?"_

"_Other my mother and younger sister Caesar, no."_

"_Such a shame especially with looks such as yours. But I do need to confirm if what we found in your trash."_

"_Well I don't know exactly what you found but please do share…" _

"_It was a pregnancy test that tested positive and it was one of the Capitol's best tester. Who did you test and is she here today because we want to know who stole your heart? Right Capitol?"_

_Screams and shouts come out as one loud roar. _

"_So who is this mystery lady?"_

"_You caught us. We didn't want to get caught at first it started off as fun but I couldn't resist her. One look and she was burned into my heart. The mother of my child and the girl who stole my heart is the Girl on Fire. Goodnight everyone."_

_If I thought before was loud the sound doubled and they demanded more. Some were too shocked to comprehend that they fainted. _

I wanted to kill Cato but he went the opposite direction. But I have to do my interview before I can go back to the penthouse.

"Now this is the interview we have all been waiting for…ladies and gentlemen welcome Katniss Everdeen from District 12."

Buzz. Loud buzz surrounds me but I focus on where I need to go then find Cinna and pretend I'm talking to him.

He asks me questions about District 12, my training score, why I volunteered but we all know where it is building up to.

"Now let's bite into this plum while it is ripe. You and Cato lovers from another district, what brought you together might rip you apart. Care to explain more on the matter?"

"Yes, Cato and I slept together and yes the test is mine. That is all I wish to say."

I walk off before the timer goes off and squeeze Gale's hand. He didn't squeeze back like in the car. There wasn't any form that he understands.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear.

"Katniss or as I call her Catnip, I used to love her in fact a lot of guys did but they were scared I would fight them or she would hurt them. Back home everyone thought we were together…I hoped that we were…Catnip was as clueless as ever. Do you know she never wanted to get married or have kids? At least that is what she told me. In all of our days here I try to say 'she doesn't love me…she never did'. But I still love her and I will always love her."1427

**A/N Wow ****that was long 1,427 words but it was overdue. I felt you needed a special treat for Halloween a very long chapter. Happy Halloween to all. Review or PM if you want to share any ideas or requests with me. I have two endings that I want you all to vote on for the end.**

**Choice A:**

**This one is sad and one character die (won't say who but they are important) and the story goes on without them.**

**Choice B: **

**The winning couple that you also vote for gets together and that is all you get for now.**

**Vote quickly and please give all of your opinions. **


	11. Chapter 11: Games

**A/N Apparently a lot of you want to kill someone. I don't know who but you just really want to kill someone. Well today is the day the Games finally start. Yay! And I'm going to just stop the affairs and choose one person for Katniss. Now I know nobody really wants to hear this so let's just get to the Games.**

Chapter 11

KATNISS

_10._ Prim is going to live past the Reapings'. _8\. _Gale is going to see his family again. _6_. I hear water. _4._ There are two doors one behind me and the other in front. _3\. 2. 1. Let the Games begin._

I grab the closet bag I can get and run towards the bow. _There it is. _Now which door?

"Katniss over here!"

It's Gale and my old alliance, to save him I have to make sure no one stands in the way. To be a career I have to kill in the bloodbath…right?

Focus. Aim. Kill. Down goes Caspian.

**A/N Yeah, it was short and yes Caspian isn't that important but I needed to give you something and this is quicker and better for me.**


	12. Chapter 12: What Katniss Did

Chap 12: What happened in the Bloodbath

Katniss

"Looks like 12 does have a bit of killer in her?"

"If she wasn't from 12 and with Cato we would the best of friends. Like me and you Clove?"

"It's you and I blondie and for the last we are allies."

Those two go back and forth until Marvel stupidly decides to jump in.

"Kat you didn't have to do that. In your condition it could hurt the baby this early on. And I want you to remain free of the killing and moral loss. You will make it home unruined."

"Well Cato the baby is in me not you, don't you think I would know if something were to hurt the baby? Plus, they wouldn't respect as a career if I didn't kill one person in the bloodbath."

I walk over to Caspian and shut his eyes. I walk over to all the kids' who were killed in the bloodbath and shut their eyes. In my own way it is to pay respect and rebel against the Capitol. Walking back over to Caspian I hum a song my father taught me;

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_When again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Even though I hummed the song Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel have stopped bickering and Cato looks proud just not enough to cry.

Gale

I should've warned him, I know whenever Katniss is going for a kill. Why didn't I try to stop her? Why didn't she trust me enough to join me till the end? I never should've believed that she would ever choose me over him. But that is who she choose and I have to focus on my survival.

"Pearl…what do you have?"

We went out the door and there was humongous volcano but the lava looked different. Not that I've seen a volcano before but from school they had red lava coming out, luckily nothing was erupting, but this was a purple-ishy/blue-ishy. I don't really care about specific colors that was Catnip's job. All I know is bright or exotic colors equals poisonous or deadly.

Pearl saw something that looked like a hut in the distance, we just have to get past the volcano.

"Um, there is a water bottle a third filled, a net, iodine, and crackers. What do you have?"

"Sleeping bag, empty water bottle, first aid kit, and another net. You can have the sleeping bag I'll take the blanket, we will ration out the water and crackers. Tomorrow I will set up traps with the nets but let's just rest for tonight. Caspian is gone and Katniss killed we bo-I need to accept what she did and try to move on. Wait, did you get your trident? I have a short sword."

"It's called a machette and it is a little big but will do the job."

"I have an idea to get to the huts…just follow me."

"Aye, aye Captain"

The little comment lifts my frown slightly."

So, there is a path of rocks leading to the other side. Will they hold us or not? Oh well.

"Pearl if the rock shakes or trembles quickly jump to next one. Ok?"

"Aye"

I make to the other side safely and wait on Pearl. Just as she is about to jump the volcano starts blubbering, causing the rock she's on to shake.

"Gale, I don't think I can do it?"

"Yes, you can just jump I'll catch you. Trust me. On 1-2-3-jump!"

I lied I didn't catch her. The rock she was blew up and tossed her forward where she landed with a crack.

"Ahh, it hurts I think I twisted it."

"Shh, it'll be alright just hold onto me while I climb the ladder I'll take care of it up there."

There was that one time I carried Katniss to her house after she broke her ankle and then the other when all my siblings jumped on my back. Nothing prepared me for this and it's not like Pearl is heavy. The ladder is fully steel but it reaches into the sky. Why didn't we go back?

_Because if you did Cato would torture you and Katniss would laugh with Clove about it. _

Well this is where we are and I can't go back now.

* * *

After, 15 minutes I reach the top. I set up in one of the three huts and lay the sleeping bag down then lay Pearl on top of it. Her left ankle looks more awkward then a sprained ankle. That's bad.

"Pearl this is going to hurt, here bite down on the blanket."

Ok I've seen Ms. Everdeen do this like once or twice I can do this. Twist and push in.

"MMMM!"

"I know it hurt but that is the worst you will just have to rest for now. Drink and eat the crackers. I'm going to set up in the hut to right I'll be back to check on you."

"No stay."

I guess we are having a sleepover. As soon as get settled in the blanket I hear a beeping noise. _Fuck you too Haymitch. _It is soup and bread and a note from Finnick

'Take care of her and give her a chance. Don't let what happened to Caspian get to you it's the Games. And you made it past the bloodbath.'

"Pearl ever so sweet Finnick sent us dinner soup bread. It smells like chicken and vegetables you should have some you might've caught a fever from your ankle."

I get her to eat three spoonfuls and no bread. I drink the rest of the soup and ration the bread out for tomorrow. Now, I can finally go to sleep.

I leave half of the bread and a few crackers for Pearl to eat while I hunt. Hopefully I will find some water on the other side. The Careers just got back from their night hunting so they will be asleep by the time I get down. Following the same path I used to get to the huts I go back to the cornucopia. The sides have a slight buzz to them, it just seems like a booby trap.

Caesar Flickerman

"Whatever instincts Gale was following w saved him from being electrocuted by the force fields on the sides of the cornucopia. This is the first square building cornucopia ever in the history of the games. Lets hope one of the Careers wakes up and sees Gale."

Gale

I make it to the other door where Cato and Katniss are spooned together. I want to kill him now but Katniss would just hate me and I want a fair fight. To show Katniss that he is my bitch and that she should've choose me. But now isn't the right time.

* * *

After 30 minutes I've caught a rabbit and two squirrels. Leaving the traps to catch more animals I climb up a tall tree to see if there is water around. There is river far off to the west, a pond far off to the east, and a lake at least 10 minutes away.

"Finally water!"

Filling up the empty bottle then squirting a few drops of iodine in. I strip down and dive into the lake. Remembering when Katniss took me to her Dad's cabin and lake and teaching me how to swim.

I imagine the water as all the good memories I have of Katniss and when I get out I imagine the cold who she is now. Time to go back and nurse Pearl.

"Gale you're back…I got worried that you just left me here and stayed over there or the Careers got you."

"Nope I'm safe, unharmed, and back. The menu for tonight is rabbit, squirrel, squirrel, strawberries, and bread. A typical District 12 dinner minus the bread."

"Gale it is great even though I might throw it back up it is a change of culture."

"It just takes getting used to."

After I prepare the rabbit for tonight we talk about life at home.

"What is training like if you went?"

"I went but I just took basics."

"_Just basics. _You can handle a trident that is just '_a little big' _."

"I took basic survival skills but the trident 'welding' I have Finnick to thank for that. Him and my dad grew up together and they were like twins. My dad died when I was 7 and I already had private lessons with Finnick. That's when my dad died and Finnick became more fatherly and strict. He made a vow to himself that if I ever were in the Games I would be victor."

"Sorry."

"Don't be it was a while ago."

"Pearl, you don't have to play it off I know what it feels like to lose your father. I lost mine at 14 in an mining accident. That is how I met Katniss, her father died in the same accident, but she was 12."

"Wow you two go back far. Everything you think of is connected to her. You must really love her?"

Damn I am soo stupid I never thought that she might like me and I'm pushing her away still hoping I have a chance with Katniss.

"Yes I love her very much, since I first her saw her in the woods but I guess she never really saw me that way. If it doesn't go both ways technically I'm a creep."

"If she couldn't see that then does she really deserve you?"

"When you put it like that I guess not."

We both lay down separately but I end up going into the sleeping bag.

**A/N Ohh Woah Jee Golly that was long and I wrote all of this on my phone. **

…

**So, I wrote it all last night but I just feel asleep after writing it and didn't post it.**


End file.
